Wireless network operators may authenticate mobile devices that are attached to the operators' wireless networks. The wireless network operators may provide authentication information regarding the mobile devices to third parties, such as customers of the wireless network operators and/or identity aggregators. The third parties may use the authentication information for the third parties' own applications and/or to provide authentication services to other parties.